cheraulviafandomcom-20200214-history
Locevi
The Locevi is a species of large flightless bird native to Kaniros, but also found all across the globe. The Locevi is related to kiwis, emus, rheas, and cassowaries. It is distinctive in its appearance, with a long neck and legs, and can run for a long time at a speed of over 98 km/h (60 mph), the fastest land speed of any bird. The Locevi is the largest living species of any terrestrial birds and lays the largest eggs out of the terrestrial flightless birds(Rocs are known to produce the largest bird eggs). Etymology The word Locevi is derived from the word for speed or swift in the old language. A young Locevi is referred to as a chick, much like most other birds. Morphology Common Locevis have three-toed feet, large wings and long necks, they are generally yellow-orange, other types are characterized by their different colours. While the yellow Locevi is flightless, certain breeds like the black Locevis can fly and the blue Locevis are able to run on the water in a quick burst of speed. Common variations include the black Locevi, red Locevi and the blue Locevi. Rarer breeds can be green, white, silver, brown, and purple, the rarest breed, universally regarded as the strongest, is the gold Locevi. Though often domesticated, Locevi can be found in the wild. Breeds There are several different Locevi breeds. Locevi can be one of the breeds and male or female. Yellow Wild Locevi are almost always yellow. They are the most common breed and have no special abilities other than being a faster alternative to traveling by foot. Yellow Locevi cannot travel through water, high mountains or ocean. Brown Brown Locevi are very similar to Yellow Locevi and almost as common, although their habitat is somewhat different as they prefer more arid lands than their cousins, they are quite docile compared to other Locevis making them far easier to tame. Blue Blue Locevis, also called river Locevis, can run over rivers and shallow water, but not deep ocean or mountains. They have specialized feet able to trap air and can run across the water's surface like certain reptiles due to this trait. Green Green Locevis, also known as mountain Locevis, can cross mountains and cliffs but cannot enter water. Some claim it can run vertically up a wall. Black Black Locevis also called Flying Locevis, are the only breed able to fly, but not far enough to cross oceans, and refuses to fly far out even if the rider commands it. They are somewhat rarer than the common types. Red Red Locevis are not much different from the yellow Locevi but is usually the most physically powerful type of Locevi having higher endurance and strength than most other breeds, it also reasonably rare. Purple Purple Locevis are a considerably rare breed of Locevis, they have a calming aura around them and symbolize peace, they are highly sought after by diplomats and healers for this ability. White White Locevis are one of the rarest types of Locevis, it is also physically the fastest Locevi and has the mysterious ability of expelling mana from it's body making it a favourite among practitioners of magic, who have the time and funds required to find the white Locevis Silver Silver Locevis are the only Locevi other than the white to be considered the fastest breed although there is no evidence of the Silver Locevi outmatching the White, as they appear to be mostly evenly matched. The Silver Locevi does however have a somewhat thicker layer of feathers and thicker skin making them idea for harsher climates which is why they are sometimes found wandering through storms. Pink Pink Locevis are extremely rare found mostly in children's stories and other tales although certain adventurers claim to have seen this breed, they are said to combine the abilities of the Purple and the White Locevis, leading scholars to assume that they are a hybridization of both although so far no one has managed to breed a pink Locevi from a Purple Locevi with a White Locevi Gold Gold Locevis, also called sea Locevis, are unmatched, naturally coming with impressive strength and speed outmatching all other breed. Gold Locevis can travel anywhere: over mountains, through shallow water, and even cross the ocean, being the only breed able to do so. It is believed to exist in Kaniros but even among the continent's residents it has attained legendary status. Some even claming that they are merely creatures of fantasy. The Legendary hero "Charles Linus" was said to ride one. Behaviour Feeding The Locevi's diet consists mainly of plant matter, though it also eats invertebrates. Feeding them Greens helps get rid of their musk, when a Locevi eats a chili pepper, it runs wildly due to the burning of the tongue (if it devoured a big as a Baguette or in exaggerated quantity) and after a lapse of time, the Locevi gets tired after a frantic race. Breeding Mating patterns differ by geographical region, but territorial males fight for a harem of two to seven females. The Locevi has been domesticated around the world, originally is most likely took place in central Kaniros. Communication It lives in nomadic groups of 5 to 50 birds. Locevi are known to be intelligent and to understand human language well. The cases of a regular Locevi speaking are rare. Otherwise they are known for their signature wark cry. Distribution and habitat Locevi are found all across the world of Cheraulvia in the wild, and are also a common means of transport for the sentient species as they are often domesticated. Predators The Locevi have no natural predators, when threatened, the Locevi will use it's amazing speed to run away. If cornered, it can attack with a kick of its powerful legs or striking with it's powerful beak, both of which can be fatal to most if not all other animals. Famous Riders *Charles Linus - the Legendary hero is said to ride a Gold Locevis into battle, although by now his legend is considered to be mere fantasy. *Rethmaryss - the Philosopher rides a silver Locevi as it is able to withstand most climates, allowing him to access locations that would otherwise be difficult to reach, without assuming his true form. *Kyrenaz Kanir - The Emperor of Kaniros has a Black Locevi, he rarely rides it and it can often be seen walking about his palace. Category:Species